


Dark Seed

by Keiriiverse



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be simple. Get in, plant some bombs, kill anything that gets in their way, and get out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Seed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/188656) by STAILS565. 



> A crossover with Alien that feels kind of half assed. But I assume that everyone on this site knows about the Alien movie so…
> 
> Song is Tiestos' 'In The Dark'.

It was supposed to be simple. Get in, plant some bombs, kill anything that gets in their way, and get out.

Yin Yang cursed at the idea as he tried like all hell to fight off the alien face hugger that was skittering this way and that. Out of throwing knives and almost out of ammo, Yin started throwing anything he could find at the little beast.

It was only a split second that Yin took his eyes off the face hugger. In the semi dark the small Asian strained his ears to hear the faintest sound of tentacles tap tap tapping on the concrete floor.

Sadly Yin didn’t since the movement from behind him until a tentacle wrapped around his throat and darkness over took his eyes.  
********

“Where the fuck is he?!” Lee swore as he checked his watch for the fifth time. “Yins’ late. He’s never late.”

Barney Ross unconsciously rubbed his lucky ring. He trusted Yin Yang to always be punctual, so when the smaller man wasn’t Ross knew something was deadly wrong.

“Gunner, Toll. Go find him. He last reported in at the lab area. Start there.”

Both men nodded and took up their guns. Gunner was anxious, even more so than usual. After all this was his heart and soul that was in peril.

“Yo Gunner.” Toll spoke up. “He’s okay. You know the little grasshopper better than any of us.”

The Swede licked his upper lip and tried to keep calm. “Yeah. Yeah, he’s okay.”

Despite the words the finger on the trigger of Gunners rifle kept twitching.  
********

The first thing Yin did when he woke up was check his watch. 20 minutes. His blood went cold. 20 minutes was longer than the last guy had before some dick shaped alien baby burst through his chest.

Over on his left the face hugger lay dead, its job done. In rage Yin grabbed a broken shard of glass and stabbed the lifeless thing. “Yīkuài gǒu shǐ…” he cussed in his mother tongue.

Getting to his feet Yin suddenly had to catch his breath. A sharp pain went through his chest. Grasping at his shirt, Yin bit his lip. “Dammit… I’m sorry, Xiǎo ài…”  
*********

“Yang! Little shit, where are you?!” Gunner shouted as soon as he and Toll got to the lab. As soon as the tall Swede saw his tiny Asian heart throb he ran over to him, ready to kiss Yin hard and deep.

“Stop!” Yin shouted, thrusting a hand out in front of him. Gunner stopped in tracks and looked confused, like a little dog.

“What’s wrong with you man?” Toll asked after catching up to Gunner.

His eyes spotted the impaled face hugger not far from Yins feet and put two and two together. “Oh shit… oh shit no.” he shook his head.

“What? Whats wrong?” Gunner looked over to Toll and then to Yin, not getting what Toll had already figured out.

“He’s infected dumb shit!” Toll shouted, slapping Gunner upside his head. “He’s infected like those poor fucks we had to kill.”

Gunners heart stopped and he looked to Yin. The poor man was breathing heavily, leaning against a table to stay on his feet. Suddenly his body start to heave and blood spewed from Yins mouth.

The Swede grabbed up the smaller man and tried to lift him into his arms. Yin however fought back and fell to the floor, more blood leaving his body as he hacked and coughed.

“You heard Toll. I’ve got one of those things in me. It’s gonna tear out of me and make more of those giant things.” Yin fought against the alien in his body even as it fought harder to break free.

Gunner dropped to his knees and held Yins hand as tight as he could. “I’m not leaving you, babe.”

“Toll, Gunner. You got Yang yet?” Barneys voice sounded over their communicators.

“No good, boss. He’s infected.” Toll said, his back turned to the emotional scene. “He’s already in pain. Its not gonna be long.”

He could hear Barney sigh in defeat and run a gloved hand over his grizzled face. “Is Gunner with him?”

“Yeah.”

“Then get back here. We’re blowing this place in five.”

Toll Road looked over his shoulder just in time to catch the dog tags Gunner tossed at him. “For Barney. For the collection.” Toll nodded his sympathies and farewell before racing back to the team.

Yin watched as Toll left, and even through the pain he still managed to slap Gunner upside the face.

“Leave you stupid giant. Barneys gonna keep to the plan.”

“Yeah, I know.” Gunner smiled and held Yin close. “I’m staying, älskare.”

Yin felt tears sting his eyes. Even through the pain he could feel his heart glow with warmth.

“You really are an idiot, y'know?” he smiled with blood teeth. Gunner laughed.

“I’m you’re idiot.”  
**********

Back with the team, Toll gave Barney and the others the run down. Opening his head, Toll gave Barney Gunner and Yins dog tags. As they slid into his old, worn hand Barney gave them a squeeze.

The rest of the Expendables let their chins fall in a moment of silence. That moment was short lived as the screeches of Xenomorphs filled the air. The team scrambled into the helicopter and took to the air.

“Despedida de mis hermanos…” Galgo gave his brothers a kiss to the air before pressing the detonator.  
**********

~5 minutes before~

‘Cause I will be there and you will be there  
We’ll find each other in the dark  
And you will see and I’ll see it too  
'Cause we’ll be together in the dark

'Cause if it’s coming for you  
then it’s coming for me  
'cause I will be there  
'Cause we need each other in the dark

And if it terrifies you then it terrifies me  
'Cause I will be there  
So we’ve got each other in the dark…

Gunner sang gently, despite his piss poor singing voice. Yin was motionless in his arms, seated in the larger mans lap. The alien that escaped his body lay crushed a few feet away. Gunner had done his lover a favor by stabbing him in the heart before reaching into the Asian mans chest and pulling the damn thing out.

“We shoulda been married by now. Retired to some suburb with the white fence and big back yard.” Gunner had honestly thought about it. Leaving the merc business and settling down with Yin.

He still had the ring he had bought in Hong Kong in his back pocket. It was supposed to be after this that Gunner was going to get on one knee and ask for Yins little hand before the entire team.

“I’m sorry…” the Swede leaned Yins head back gently to place a kiss on the still warm lips.

Seconds later the explosions ripped through the lab complex. Gunners lips never left Yins even as their bodies were ripped to sweet oblivion.


End file.
